bootsfandomcom-20200214-history
Boots Wiki:Users With Rights
__NOEDITSECTION__ Users With Rights Wiki Bots Former Users With Rights *(Username) Date Demoted: What can these users do? __TOC__ All Users *View report of used special tags (tagsreport) *Allows viewing the Special:Insights special page and subpages which list articles or templates that require attention from contributors. (insights) *Can create article comments (commentcreate) *Can edit your own preferences (editmyoptions) *Can upload videos (videoupload) *Create discussion pages (createtalk) *Create new user accounts (createaccount) *Create pages (which are not discussion pages) (createpage) *Edit pages (edit) *Geocode (geocode) *Read pages (read) *Rename users (renameuser) *Use of the write API (writeapi) *View "Edit" tab for pages editable by form (viewedittab) *createnewwiki (createnewwiki) *portabilitydashboard (portabilitydashboard) Administrators *Access administration tasks (Semantic MediaWiki) (smw-admin) *Allows access to Special:GameGuidesContent (gameguidescontent) *Allows access to wiki admin tools, via Special:AdminDashboard (admindashboard) *Allows classifying multiple templates at once (template-bulk-classification) *Block a user from sending e-mail (blockemail) *Block other users from editing (block) *Bypass IP blocks, auto-blocks and range blocks (ipblock-exempt) *Bypass automatic blocks of proxies (proxyunbannable) *Can archive wall posts (wallarchive) *Can delete article comments (commentdelete) *Can delete message wall messages (walladmindelete) *Can delete videos (specialvideosdelete) *Can edit archived talk pages (editwallarchivedpages) *Can edit article comments (commentedit) *Can edit the old, archived forums (forumoldedit) *Can edit wall posts (walledit) *Can kick/ban users from Chat (chatmoderator) *Can move article comments (commentmove) *Can move wall messages (wallmessagemove) *Can notify everyone about a Forum thread (notifyeveryone) *Can remove wall threads (wallremove) *Can toggle extensions available in Special:WikiFeatures (wikifeatures) *Change protection levels and edit protected pages (protect) *Create a theme for your wiki at Special:ThemeDesigner (themedesigner) *Delete comments on blog articles (blog-comments-delete) *Delete pages (delete) *Delete pages with large histories (bigdelete) *Delete user pages (deleteprofilev3) *Edit access to maintain allowed regular expressions and patterns (Semantic MediaWiki) (smw-patternedit) *Edit blog articles (blog-articles-edit) *Edit restricted form fields (editrestrictedfields) *Edit semi-protected pages (autoconfirmed) *Edit the user interface (editinterface) *Has admin access to the forums (forumadmin) *Have one's own edits automatically marked as patrolled (autopatrol) *Import pages from a file upload (importupload) *Mark others' edits as patrolled (patrol) *Mark rolled-back edits as bot edits (markbotedits) *Move blog articles (blog-articles-move) *Move files (movefile) *Move pages (move) *Move pages with their subpages (move-subpages) *Move root user pages (move-rootuserpages) *Move user pages (renameprofilev3) *Not create redirects from source pages when moving pages (suppressredirect) *Override files on the shared media repository locally (reupload-shared) *Override the title blacklist (tboverride) *Overwrite existing files (reupload) *Perform CAPTCHA-triggering actions without having to go through the CAPTCHA (skipcaptcha) *Preview how a wiki mainpage looks in the Game Guides app (gameguidespreview) *Protect blog articles (blog-articles-protect) *Quickly rollback the edits of the last user who edited a particular page (rollback) *Search deleted pages (browsearchive) *Toggle comments on blog articles (blog-comments-toggle) *Unblock themselves (unblockself) *Undelete a page (undelete) *Upload files (upload) *Upload files from a URL (upload_by_url) *Use higher limits in API queries (apihighlimits) *User can request database dumps on demand, via Special:Statistics (dumpsondemand) *User has chat admin rights on Chat (chatadmin) *User is eligible to earn achievement points (Overrides exempt) (achievements-explicit) *View a list of unwatched pages (unwatchedpages) *View deleted history entries, without their associated text (deletedhistory) *View deleted text and changes between deleted revisions (deletedtext) *becp_user (becp_user) *canremovemap (canremovemap) *curatedcontent (curatedcontent) *deleteinterfacetrusted (deleteinterfacetrusted) *finishcreate (finishcreate) *flags-administration (flags-administration) *forum (forum) *places-enable-category-geolocation (places-enable-category-geolocation) *wikianavlocal (wikianavlocal) *wteditimagelist (wteditimagelist) *Add groups: Chat moderators and Discussions Moderators *Remove groups: Chat moderators and Discussions Moderators *Remove group from own account: Administrators Bureaucrats *Block other users from editing (block) *Bypass IP blocks, auto-blocks and range blocks (ipblock-exempt) *Unblock themselves (unblockself) *finishcreate (finishcreate) *Add groups: Bureaucrats, rollback, Administrators and Content Moderators *Remove groups: rollback, Administrators, Bots and Content Moderators *Remove group from own account: Bureaucrats Category:Help Category:Lists